Yoshine Mya
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | NAME INTERPRETATION: 吉音 - Yoshi/Kichi (kanji for "Luck") Ne/Oto (kanji for "Sound"). ミャ - It has no specific point in japanese. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | TYPE: TEAMLOID MODEL: MY14 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | GENDER | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | Female | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | VOICE RANGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | F3～A#5 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | Akarune Beru '(friend) 'Shura Akira (friend) Kuritan (friend) Hikaru Mikifly (friend) Amy Orenji '(friend) 'Desune Moralix (best friend and roommate) Hatsune Miku (idol and inspiration) |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | AGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | 22 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | GENRE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | Any | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | HOMEPAGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" |'COMING SOON' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5" | style="padding: 0.75pt; text-align: center;" |WEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" |'35kg' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | Cup of Tea | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | CREATOR | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | MoralixHELL ''' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | HEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | '''145cm | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | VOICE SOURCE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | MoralixHELL (click here to hear a sample) | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | PICTURE LINK LIST | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" |'DeviantART ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | BIRTHDAY | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" |'18th February' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | LIKES | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | Tea, reading, quiet places, singing. | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | MEDIA LIST | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | YouTube ''' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:8" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | RELEASE DATE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | '''17-07-2014 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | DISLIKES | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" |'Being around people, loud music, people who scream and/or swear.' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | SIGNATURE SONGS | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | "Fakery Tale" (originally by DECO*27 ft. Hatsune Miku) "BALLOON" (originally by Tiara ft. Hatsune Miku) |- style="mso-yfti-irow:9;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" | PERSONALITY: Mya is a shy and naive girl who loves reading. She prefers being alone in her bedroom, even though that's almost impossible since Moralix is her roommate. Mora tries to annoy her often but never succeeds. She hates the fact that she has the ability to turn into a wolf because all she ever wanted was to be a normal girl. |} Voicebank Downloads Normal Voicebanks: Coming Soon! Other Voicebanks: HONEY BURISUTAN - Her first voicebank, using a new recording method. She sounds sweet, cute and, in some cases, powerful. Suits pretty much everything with the exception of extremely fast songs. Click here to download. encoded, Hiragana aliases, OTOed, 4 pitches Catchphrases * "''か、かわいいじゃない…"'' Translation: "I'm not c-cute..."